


Failed Circle

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, F/M, Spanking, Summoning, nude, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: [Story Depicts Spanking]





	Failed Circle

Most of the boy's belongings had been stacked neatly in his closet: clothes and games and books and the like. The heavier, bulkier items, such as furniture, had been pushed against the walls. This left a large empty space in the center of the room where the boy's bed held prominence. Inscribed in that space was a circle, drawn in white chalk. Strange symbols decorated the outside of the circle.

Slowly, the boy began to chant.

The chalk began to glow.

Mist filled the circle, and then a woman appeared. She was tall, smooth, curvy and naked. She had long dark hair and deep red skin. Two small horns protruded from her forehead, a pointed tail sprouted from her lower back and a pair of leathery wings from her shoulders.

She was a succubus.

She looked around at the room while the boy looked at her.

Then the boy found his tongue. "I have summoned you," he declared. "Now you have to do what I want."

"Do I?" replied the succubus. "And what is it you want?"

The boy gestured at her, presumably to indicate her naked form. "I want... you know."

The succubus flared her wings. "I do not appreciate being summoned by someone so... inept."

He cringed at the scolding. "Inept? What do you mean?"

"Your symbols are all wrong, young man. This circle cannot hold me, and you cannot command me. It's insulting. Why, I've half a mind to take you over my knee."

The boy had shrunk away from the succubus' criticism but when she mentioned 'over my knee' his ears perked up.

"You wouldn't. I'm thirteen, I'm way too old for that sort of thing."

The succubus laughed. "Indeed? Then stop me, O' great summoner of demons!" Her voice had grown deep and harmonious.

The boy cowered.

The succubus suddenly doubled in size, and with one hand picked the boy up by a shoulder. She knelt and draped him over one knee. She did so like he was nothing more than a rag doll, and he was powerless to stop her. She raised the index finger of her right hand and a long, sharp claw slowly extended from it. She inserted that claw into the neck of the boy's shirt and slid it, inside his shirt, underwear, and pants, all the way down to his right ankle. Then she ripped the clothes from his body.

The boy looked over his shoulder to see the succubus had raised her giant hand. He screamed and closed his eyes, certain such a spanking would crush him.

Instead, it stung. The boy cried out and opened his eyes.

The succubus had returned to the size of a normal woman. She sat on the side of his bed, holding him easily over her thick, naked thighs. Her black nipples stood hard from her ample breasts. Her plump lips were curved in a grin. He would have breathed a sigh of relief his bottom was being set afire by this most proficient spanker.

So he cried instead.


End file.
